epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/If You Had a Life Note
So yeah, this blog is the same as Nikki's Death Note blog, except that it's a Life Note. Well, this note enables you to bring back the dead. Fictional characters? Fine with me. Revivals: 39 William Hartnell Patrick Troughton Jon Pertwee Gary Speed Nelson Mandela Geoffrey Chaucer Martin Luther King Jr Adolf Hitler Bob Marley Steve Irwin Walt Disney Kure Kobain Freddie Mercury Macho Man Philip Seymour Hoffman Bob Ross Mr. Rogers George Harrison John Lennon Michael Jackson Jimi Hendrix Kurt Cobain Sam Kinison Tupac Dr. Seuss Aces(Killer's Dog) Steve Jobs Peter Cushing Shirley Temple JFK Stanley Kubrick Carl Gauss Paul William Walker 4 Dale Earnhardt Alfred Hitchcock Neil Armstrong Bruce Lee Edgar Allan Poe Harry Houdini Results: Doctor Who no longer needs to find new actors for the First, Second, and Third Doctors. The Doctor Who 60th Anniversary will host all 13 Doctors. Welsh football suddenly gets much better, due to Gary Speed returning as coach. The people of the world cry in happiness as Nelson Mandela continue his noble work helping make the world a better place. English culture becomes cherished, once again, thanks to Geoffrey Chaucer's revival. ERB doesn't need Jordan Peele for MLK vs Ghandi 2, because Martin Luther King Jr. is very well alive and continuing his job as a peace activist. However, because the world is pretty equal for blacks and whites, he doesn't have anything to do. Adolf Hitler revives, but only for a moment, because a man named Tim Kelley arrives at his doorstep and blows his head off. Reggae becomes the most popular music genre in the world as Bob Marley comes back from the dead. The Crocodile Hunter ''becomes the No. 1 wildlife documentary series in the world. However, ''Ocean's Deadliest is never broadcasted again. Disney kicks ass of other animation companies as Walt Disney becomes the manager of Disney yet again. Walt's first animation after his revival is Steampunk Willie. Nirvana becomes active again as Kurt Cobain regains the fame of the band. Freddie Mercury also continues his band, Queens. His comments on 'Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury' are: "I look sooo sexy." Macho Man Randy Savage comes back from the dead and kicks some wrestler ass in WWF and WCW. Philip Seymour Hoffman comes back from the dead and promises in front of the world that he'll never do drugs again. The Joy of Painting starts again as Bob Ross continues the show. Fred Rogers continues his own show, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood on PBS. Carl Sagan comes back from the dead and continues his job as an astronomer, and in his free time, he is seen baking raps from scratch. George Harrison and John Lennon joins with Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr and starts the Beatles again. has been deleted due to racism problems. Sorry. This won't happen again. Jimi Hendrix continues his job as a musician. Sam Kinison becomes the most popular stand-up comedian. Tupac becomes the most popular black rapper of all time, and even kicks Eminem's ass on records. Dr. Seuss writes so many more books for children. Killer cries with joy as his dog, Aces, comes back from the dead. Steve Jobs rules Apple once again, and it is saved. Benedict Cumberbatch leaves the TV show Sherlock, and Season 4 has Peter Cushing as Sherlock Holmes. The rates go up because now, old people watch it, too. Shirley Temple continues her acting career and sweeps the Oscars. John F. Kennedy runs for president in 2016, and wins. He also apologizes to Doctor Who for delaying their fame for a few days. Stanley Kubrick, after his revival, releases a new movie called 2001: I Mispredicted The Future. Carl Gauss comes back from the dead and tries to teach the wonderful world of math to a whole new disasterous juvenile-delinquent generation of students. He fails miserably. Paul William Walker 4, in a press conference discussing about his sudden revival, says one sentence: "Brian O'Conner will never die. Fast & Furious 8 FTW, BITCH!" Dale Earnhardt regains his fame in NASCAR and wins every race in the sport. Alfred Hitchcock comes back from the dead, and when he does, he, once again, rewrites the meaning of horror movies. He releases a bunch of successful horror movies, such as Psycho 2, Return of The Birds, and Family Plot with Family Guy. Neil Armstrong goes back to the moon in 2020, steps on the moon surface, and says the words: "I think I did this before." Jackie Chan's fame is stomped as Bruce Lee continues his career as martial artist/movie actor. Edgar Allen Poe writes a new batch of successful mystery novels. And this time, he marries someone who is totally not in his family. Harry Houdini returns as the world's Number One magician, only this time, he doesn't ask for a volunteer to punch him in the stomach. Category:Blog posts